A Family Affair
by Alelie Anyale Yeldig
Summary: It's been four years since Ashida and Kevin came to Xavior's School for gifted children. They both finally fit in and have even found love, or at least think they have. But now Johnason Carter has come back... And he's not alone. Rated T for swearing and instances of violence. Sequel to Second Chances.
1. Prologue

Okay first off, you will not understand this unless you read _Second Chances_ first. Second, this is not complete so there will be some time between update, hopefully not as much time as it took to update Bella's story. Thirdly I hope you all enjoy this and that it doesn't disappoint too much. Last, I don't think I ever thanked my reviews for the first story in this trilogy, so I would like to thank Silk and Shells, xmen4life, LadyMysteri, and especially Sagami-Ayumyu, my top reviewer. Hope the four of you enjoy this the sequels.

* * *

A Family Affair

Prologue

Four years ago, my best friends and I finally found where we belonged. Things worked out for us perfectly, or near perfectly.

Then my father came back and he brought someone with him. Nothing could prepare any of us for who she was. Or how much she would change everything.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

Chapter 1: Secrets

"Will the blue and orange junior teams please report to the War Room," Forge ordered over the school intercom.

I looked up at the intercom, expecting the ever joking Native American to say "got ya!" but he didn't. Next I looked towards Laurie, not remembering whose turn it was to ask to leave history class.

_Your turn_, she mouthed to me.

I groaned inaudibly. Raising my hand, I prepared myself for an annoyed Ororo. When my waving hand didn't catch her attention, I took it up a notch.

"Ms. Munroe," I said from my seat.

She sighed before turning around to the class. "Yes Ashida?" she answered tiredly.

"Can Laurie, Noriko, Sooraya, Josh, and Ah be 'scused?"

Ororo nodded her head as we all threw our books and pencils into our bags. "Yes, but if you are not assigned on the mission, come back to class immediately."

"Yes Ms. Munroe," we all said as we rushed from the class room.

"Forge couldn't have better timing," Nori stated once we had reached the elevator and found Kevin, Julian, Calvin, and Cessily.

"You got that right," replied Julian as the elevator reached us. We all shuffled in as Laura and Sofia finally got there.

"Move over Scion," Laura snapped at Julian when he tried to make a large bubble around himself with his telekinesis.

"Alright, Talons," he retorted as he pushed himself closer to Sofia. "So how you been my beautiful Wind Dancer?"

"Shut up Julian," she replied to his flirting.

The elevator door finally opened and we all tumbled out and headed towards the two locker rooms.

"If Ah catch any of ya boys tryin' ta see in here taday, ya'll regret it immensely," I warned the boys as they went into their locker room and we entered ours. "Ah mean it!"

We all quickly changed into our suits and ran to the War Room trying to beat the boys. When we reached the inside, almost all the boys were in there except one.

"Hah! We beat ya 'gain," I exclaimed as us girls took our positions with our teams.

Julian smirked at me. "Yeah but Shifter's on your team," he pointed out. "You know what that means."

"I am going to kill Sam," Sofia said from beside me. "This is the third time this month."

Laura and I both nodded in confirmation with Sofia's idea of killing Sam. He was always running behind us to get to the War Room or the Danger Room and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

""I say we just transfer him to David's team," Nori spoke up from behind us all.

"Maybe we should," Sofia agreed as Forge came into the room with Scott and Logan behind him.

"Good, most of you are here," Scott greeted us.

At that exact moment, Sam decided to run into the room still trying to pull on his boots. Then he crashed into Laurie and knocked her to the ground.

"Sam!" she yelped as he rolled off of her and stood up.

He reached out his hand to help her up as he apologized, "Sorry Wallflower."

Once we were all back with our teams, Scott finally began the debriefing.

"Now that we're all here," he gave Sam a pointed look, "Some young teens have exhibited mutant powers in New York and as a team, we decided this would be a good opportunity for you all to show us how well you can do in the field," he finished. He handed one assignment sheet to Julian and two to Sofia. "These are the last known coordinates for them from Cerebro. Only three team members to a teen."

We all nodded as we headed out of the room and towards the garage.

"Okay," Sofia started. "Cyclops gave us two kids, so we'll have to split up. Shifter, Hydra, and Talons, you guys get the younger one. Dust, Surge, and I will pick up the older one." We all nodded in response.

"Hey; look who Scion's sending back to class," Sam commented to us while pointing to Calvin, Cessily, and Kevin, the latter two holding hands. "They don't seem too happy about it."

"Well, would ya? They're in gym with Logan," I defended them.

Sam was taken aback by my defence. "Sorry, I forgot one of them is your boyfriend," he teased me.

"Oh, now ya're gonna get it boy," I said as I tackled him to the ground. "Ya weren't 'spose ta say anythin'," I hissed in his ear once I had him properly pinned. Suddenly I was pulled off of him as Laura grabbed my arms and held on tightly so I couldn't attack him again.

"Shifter, what do you mean boyfriend?" Sofia, still in mission mode, inquired while I tried to kick Sam.

He looked anywhere but at me as he answered, "Ashida's been going out with Cal for over a month."

Laura released me as if I was a poisonous snake.

"You've been going out with my brother and didn't tell me?" she accused me. She backed away from me and moved towards Sofia. "Will you change our assignments for today?"

Sofia nodded. "Definitely," she said, trying to think of how to rearrange the team. "Okay," she went on saying, "Talons, Shifter, you guys are with me. Surge, you're in charge of Hydra and Dust. You guys get the younger one and we'll get the older one." With that, Sofia walked off dragging Sam and trying to catch up to a near running Laura.

"You guys heard her," Nori said, heading in the direction of the X-Van. "We should get moving."


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue

Okay, I decided I'm just gonna put up everything I've got so far and hope for the best. Please enjoy... and maybe leave a review?

* * *

Chapter 2: Rescue

It took us twenty minute to traverse New York to the mutant's last whereabouts, even with Nori's reckless driving.

"Can ya please slow down Nori?" I pleaded as we rounded another corner on two wheels. In the back, I could hear Sooraya muttering under her breath about how Nori was trying to get us killed.

"Fine," Nori conceded as we neared our destination. We came to a jolting stop a Nori applied the brakes a little too much. "There, how's that?"

I glared at the blue haired girl as Sooraya answered from the back, "Good, Surge. Thank you."

We all exited the vehicle and looked around the deserted alley.

"Are ya sure this is the place?" I asked Nori sarcastically.

Nori didn't even look at me as she answered. "Of course. Just because I drive fast, doesn't mean I can't find my way around your big apple."

I shook my head and started looking for clues as to where the kid was. I found a jacket stashed under the dumpster and a few scattered food wrappers that would be unperceivable to any person that had never run away from home.

"She was definitely here," I commented to my teammates as we spread our search to the back of the alley.

"How can you tell?" Sooraya asked from the opening of the alley.

I pointed to the odd wrappers. "How many junkies eat chocolate bars? She was definitely here for 'while." I picked up a wrapper and examined it, as did Nori.

"You'd think she'd eat healthier since she's out here," she commented to me.

"Maybe she's not as smart as us when we were out here," I replied. I sighed. "Ah don't think she's here but she can't have gotten far," I stated, standing up.

"I agree," Sooraya answered coming towards us. "She is most likely scared. She would keep moving."

I nodded. "Ah suggest we split up and search all the alleys for the next two blocks."

"Alright. Dust, you head north; Hydra, you head south and I'll head east," Nori ordered.

"What about west?" Sooraya voiced.

"That leads deeper inta the city. She'd wanna find an abandoned buildin' and hole up there," I answered as memories of my year on the streets surfaced in my mind. _In fact, Ah know a place not far from here that's perfect for that._

We all headed out of the alley and in our separate directions. As soon as I could no longer see Nori or Sooraya in the Big City crowd, I took a right into the city towards my old hiding spot. After going half a block, I finally found it.

I stood in front of the old, abandoned, building. Years ago, probably before I was born, it was a grand apartment building. Now, it had fallen into disarray and was falling apart.

I walked inside for the first time since I was ten and looked around for signs that I wasn't wasting my time. I was soon rewarded. In the heavy dust on the rotted floor, were the small footprints of a runaway teenager.

"Hello?" I called into the musky air. "Anyone here? Ah!"

Suddenly the floor gave way below me and I fell into the moldy basement. I sat up, dazed, and looked around my new environment. In the shadows near the stairs that I guessed led back to the ground floor was a young girl. Her clothing was ratty and covered in dirt and her dirty blonde hair looked as if it had seen better days. The only part of her that wasn't normal for a runaway was her eyes. I saw no fear in those blue spheres.

"Hello," I greeted her softly. The normal thing for her to have done was back away or run up the stairs but instead she came towards me and helped me stand up.

"Are you okay?" she asked me once I was back on my feet.

I nodded. "Nothin' broken. What're ya doin' down here?" I replied.

The girl looked down. "I ran away from Daddy. He hurt me really bad all the time," she whispered while taking my hand.

I squeezed her hand as I pulled her to the stairs. "Don't worray, me and mah friends'll help ya," I reassured her as we ascended. "Ya'll be safe with us."

The girl smiled at me as we walked out of the building. After walking back to the street the alley was on, I stopped to ask her a few more questions.

"Listen, this is gonna be a hard question, but Ah need ta know this so mah friends can help ya," I started. "Are ya a mutant?"

Again, I saw no fear in the girl's eyes. "Yes," she answered simply.

I nodded as I asked another question and noted her actions in the back of my mind. "What's yar name kid?"

"I'm Craysiana Clearwater, but you can call me Craysi," she said as a blue haired girl came towards us.

"Hydra, don't you answer your communicator?" Nori questioned me angrily.

I reached towards my belt to grab my communicator but found it missing. I smacked my head in frustration.

"It probably fell off mah belt when Ah fell through the floor. Sorray Surge," I replied embarrassed.

"Fell through... Whatever. Is this her?" she answered, gesturing to Craysi.

"Yah. Where's Dust? We should get back now," I stated while looking around for Sooraya.

"That's why I was trying to get a hold of you," Nori retorted. "A mob attacked her and she had to go sand form and get back to the institute."

"Does anyone know 'bout us?" I asked hurriedly while I checked our surroundings for any suspicious people.

"I don't think so, but we need to get back now," she answered as she started to head in the direction of the van.

When the three of us reached the van, we all gasped and I uttered a nasty curse word. The van was covered in derogatory terms directed at mutants. I covered Craysi's eyes as I read a few of the more profane ones. Across the hood of the vehicle was three letters: FOH, the Friends of Humanity. Once again, I uttered a foul curse word as I read the final message written across the front bumper.

"'Death to mutant fuckers'," I heard Craysi read from between my fingers. "Why are humans so mean to us?"

"Ah don't know sweetie, but can yah nevah repeat that 'gain?" I answered, horrified at what she had read aloud.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"Do ya think we should drive it back?" I asked Nori who was still gaping at the messages written all over her favorite van.

"What? Oh, yeah. With how fast I drive, no one'll be able to read them anyway," she joked sadly.

"Alright. Come on Craysi but keep yar eyes closed," I ordered Craysi as I led her to the back door.

We both climbed in the back while Nori got in the front and started the engine. The ride back to the school was silent as Nori drove haphazardly through traffic. When we finally reached the school, I rubbing my head trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Ah definitely don't think anyone could read anythin' at that speed," I commented as I got out and practically fell on my butt.

"Well, speed is my middle name," Nori answered as she went to report to Cyclops and find Sooraya and make sure she was okay.

"Does she always drive like that?" Craysi asked me as she wearily climbed out and shut the door. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

I smiled. "Her drivin' does that ta everyone, even at slow speeds," I responded while showing her the door. "Let's go find Jean and get ya a room somewhere 'round here."


	4. Chapter 3: Apologies

Chapter 3: Apologies

"Hydra, Dust, flames!" Sofia warned us as we dodged the attack of one sentinel. Another one, this one smaller, came at us throwing globules of flame everywhere, nearly hitting our protectorates.

"Oh no, ya don't," I mumbled as I threw my liquid hands at the robot, effectively shorting out its control systems. Sooraya wasted no time getting inside its now down force field and destroying its internal wiring.

"Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation..." the Danger Room computer repeated over and over again as the enemies around us disappeared.

"Good job blue team," Emma's accented voice rang over the speakers once the simulation disappeared and was replaced by the metal walls of the Danger Room. "You all receive high marks for today's session except Shifter, who let one of his and Talons innocents get hurt. Please send in the green team on your way out."

We all headed to the doors, grumbling about Sam as usual. When we reached the hall outside, Sofia found David and told his team to head on in.

"Ya better watch out," I whispered to Summer as we passed each other. "This one's a doozy."

"Okay," the African girl replied as she pulled her gloves tighter. "Thanks."

Our team made its way to the separate locker rooms. When I entered the girls' one, I made my way to Laura's locker, hoping I could catch her and apologize. As I turned down the aisle to her locker, she slammed her door and left the locker room, completely changed and silent.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I hit the nearest locker, which just happened to be Cessily's.

"What is your problem, Carter?" Cessily said as she came out of the dressing stall. "You practically broke the hinges again," she stated, pointing at the oddly bent metal joints.

"Don't call me that," I growled at her as I walked away.

I left the aisle and found my locker. After changing into my jeans and tank top, I left the room, hoping I wouldn't run into Sam.

No such luck. Before I had gone two steps, Sam was calling my name, trying to get me to talk to him. I sped up, praying that the elevator wouldn't close before I got there. This time I got my wish but Sam still made it into the elevator with me along with Julian and Sofia.

"Oh, come on. You guys couldn't wait for the next one?" Julian asked incredulously as he moved back from Sofia, who was trying to fix her lip gloss.

"No, Julian, we couldn't. In fact, Ah was hopin' he wouldn't make it," I retorted while pointing over my shoulder at Sam.

Before anyone could reply to my rudeness, the elevator dinged and I was out the doors before Sam could catch me. I fled to my sanctuary that always calmed me down: the library.

When I entered, the room was empty except for Ororo, who was normally in there grading papers, reading, or kissing Logan. Usually it was a combination of one of the first two and the third one. Thankfully, today Logan was on a wilderness fieldtrip with some of the younger students and Bobby, who had somehow talked him into it in the first place.

"Hey Ororo," I said slipping into first names like I usually did outside of class. She nodded back as she continued to grade our final reports.

I left her in peace as I wondered deeper into the immense library. In the four years I had been at the school, the library had doubled in size so that it could accommodate all the textbooks the school needed and all the 'interesting' books that the younger students liked.

I finally stopped in the sci-fi section, the one section that people actually wanted to read but didn't have the time to. I plopped myself down on the window seat below the window at the end of the aisle.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was being gently shaken awake by Laura. She put her fingers to my lips to stop me from speaking.

"I already talked to Calvin," she started, "And he says he started it. Is that true?" I nodded. "Okay. Why didn't you tell me?" she went on as she removed her fingers from my lips.

I looked out the window before I answered. "'Cause Ah know how close ya'll are and Ah didn't wanna ruin that," I whispered as I looked at Kevin and Cessily playing tag with the few younger students that didn't go with Logan and Bobby. "Ah've seen how relationships ruin that," I continued whispering, knowing Laura could hear me. "Ah'm sorray Ah didn't tell ya," I finished in a stronger voice.

Laura put her hand on my shoulder. "Alright, but no more secrets, right?"

I looked at her smiling as I replied, "Definitely."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the door of the library followed by Ororo telling off Sam.

"Honest, I'm just looking for Ashida. I didn't mean to hit the table," he defended himself as Laura and I made our way to the sitting area. "Ashida!" he exclaimed as Laura and I rolled our eyes at the mess he had made of Ororo's papers.

I held up my hand to Sam to silence him before he could try to say anything else. "First, we're gonna help Ororo gather the papers. Then, we'll talk," I ordered Sam as Laura and I began picking up papers. Sam joined us and we soon had all of them back on the table in about the right piles.

"Thank you," Ororo said as we all headed to the door.

"Do you think we'll get extra credit for picking up the papers?" Sam asked in a low voice as we walked up the stairs.

"Laura and I, maybe. Ya, no. Ya're the one that knocked 'em down in the first place," I chuckled as Sam's face fell.

"I'm going to find Sooraya," Laura said when we reached the second floor.

"Alright," Sam and I replied as she walked away. I then turned to Sam to see why he had been trying to find me.

"Whadda ya want, Sam?" I asked without preamble.

Sam looked down and started twisting his hands and playing with the hem of his shirt. "Well, I, uh, just wanted to, uh, um, apologize for telling Laura about you and, um, Cal the other day," he finally manage to say.

I just shook my head. "Sam, it's alright. Laura and Ah already talked and it's all okay now." I decided it was time to tell him the team's thoughts.

"Sam, some of us are thinkin' ya need ta be on a different team." Before he could interrupt, I put my fingers on his lips, just as Laura had put hers on mine. "Sam, ya're always late ta practice and debriefin' and we're all gettin' really annoyed with it," I finished, removing my fingers. "Just try ta do better 'fore Sofia can hand in the forms for it." I patted his shoulder as I walked away to find Calvin, not even realizing there was a young blonde girl watching us like a hawk.

* * *

I just reread this chapter and I realized that you guess could take Sam's demeaner as him having a crush on Ashida. *faceslap* He definately does not. That would be really wierd considering he's my brother's OC and Ashida is mine.


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams

Chapter 4: Dreams

_All around me the fields of grass waved in the spring breeze. If I reached out to either side, I could touch the cool grass, feel it run across my palms._

_ Eventually the landscape changed to a yellow painted farmhouse, full of laughter and love. I walked through the halls trying to find my adoptive family but the house was empty and eerily quiet._

_ Suddenly a scream shattered the unsettling silence. I raced towards the scream that came from the basement. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Papa torturing Sara, my adoptive mother. I tried to stop him, but he killed her within her mind causing her to die in reality._

_ "No!" I screamed at him as I felt him getting past my mental shields and taunting me as he always had. Abruptly, he left my mind and grabbed me for real and dragged me towards Sara._

_ "Look Ashida, she's not dead," he whispered in my ear. "Look, it's just Momma," he finished as he forced me to look upon the mutilated body of my real mother._

"Ah!" I woke up screaming in the room I shared with Cessily, Laura, and Sooraya. I closed my eyes, trying to make the images disappear, but it only served to make them worse. I felt tears rolling down my face and into my palms as I tried to wipe them away.

"Ashida? What's wrong?" Laura said from her bunk across the room. I heard her climb down and come to stand by my bunk. "Ashida?"

I shook my head, knowing she could see it with her enhanced vision. I let out a shuttering breath as I tried to calm myself down.

"Can you two please leave or just go back to sleep?" Cessily said from below Laura's bunk. Laura gave her a look even though she couldn't see it.

"Come on," Laura told me as she grabbed my hand and guided me off my bunk.

I heard her grab my tinted glasses as I headed to the door. She opened the door, not even bothering to give Cessily any warning as the light spilled in from the lit hallway.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she was blinded by the stark light difference. She tried to throw her pillow at us but the door closed before the pillow reached its targets.

"You should not be so inconsiderate to Ashida when she has nightmares," we heard Sooraya say to her as Cessily reclaimed her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," was her reply as she settled back in her bed and we began walking down the hall.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Laura asked me as we walked towards the stairs at the end of the hallway.

I shook my head and focused on not waking Kevin through our telepathic link that Emma had never broken. We headed down the stairs and to the library. I looked at Laura questioningly.

"When you used to have nightmares all the time, you'd sneak down here," she explained. "I followed you one time when you woke me up."

I nodded as we entered the dimly lit library. On the couch was a sleeping Ororo wrapped in Logan's arms.

"What are you two doing up?" Logan asked quietly so as not to wake the woman in his arms.

"We could ask you the same thing," Laura said, her eyes darting to Ororo.

"She fell asleep grading papers, kid," Logan replied to her look. "I didn't wanna wake her, so..." he trailed off, not sure how to finish his explanation.

"Alright Logan," Laura answered letting him off the hook. "Ashida woke up our room so we decided to come down here. Don't worry, we won't get caught," Laura continued. "Just as long as Ms. Munroe doesn't wake up and find us," she finished with a smirk.

I looked at Logan just quickly enough to see the look he gave Laura before saying, "Fine, but be good," as he turned back to looking at the lit fireplace that was the only source of light in the room.

Laura and I made our way to the sci-fi section, my favorite place in the library. As we both sat on the seat below the window, a few tears slipped down my face and were absorbed back into my cheeks. For a moment we were both silent, watching the half moon shine down on the school grounds.

"Ashida, you should talk about it," Laura bluntly stated after a few minutes.

I breathed out slowly before I spoke about the vivid nightmare. "Ah was havin' the same dream as always. Bein' back on the farm and in the grass and then seein' Sara and all the younger kids..." I trailed off as more tears rolled down my face. "Then it changed," I started again. "He came back. He killed Sara but then he made her not look like her. He made her look like Momma," I finished in a whisper.

"Your father," Laura stated simply.

I nodded my head as the images came back in full force, reducing me to tears. I hadn't cried like this since I first came to the institute when I was eleven and Kevin had had to calm me down. I felt Laura slowly hug me, as if she didn't know quite what to do while I cried. Eventually I calmed down enough to slip out of Laura's arms and see that she had her eyes closed and had started crying too.

"Laura?" I asked as I wiped away a few of her tears.

She opened her eyes and in them I could see the same pain I felt when I had seen Momma and Sara dead in my nightmare.

"Oh, Laura," I whispered as I put my hand on her shoulder. We stayed there until we heard someone else come in the library.

"Does anyone sleep in this school anymore?" Logan questioned the new comer. Laura and I didn't hear their reply because we began laughing at the irritation in Logan's voice.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan," said a familiar voice. I stifled a gasp as Kevin continued speaking. "I was looking for Ashida. I think she had a nightmare."

In an instant, I was on my feet and heading towards the sitting area. Before I could get there though, Kevin ran into me at the end of the sci-fi section.

"Kevin," I whispered, smiling at him sadly. "Ah'm sorray Ah woke ya."

Kevin brushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's alright," he said just as quietly to me as he pulled me into a hug.

We separated as we heard a cough come from the window seat. Turning around, we found Laura walking towards us. "I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too late," she yawned.

Kevin and I stayed standing in the aisle while we listened to Logan tell Laura good night. I finally took his hand and pulled him over to my favorite spot. He sat down smiling just as he had when I first found the hidden bench two years ago.

"How bad was it this time?" he asked me while I looked at the peaceful grounds below. He was still holding my hand. For some reason, my heart fluttered even though he used to do that all the time.

I sighed. "Ya didn't see it?"

Kevin shook his head. "I was having my own nightmares. Don't worry, they're always the same and they're not completely bad," he explained when my face lit up in concern. "Really," he insisted.

I nodded as I went back to looking at the grounds. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy with drowsiness.

"Kevin, will ya stay with me?" I asked as I moved closer and put my head on his shoulder like when we were younger.

"Sure, but you gotta tell me something about the nightmare," he replied as he laid his head on top of mine.

"What?" I mumbled against his shirt.

I felt Kevin chest rise and fall as he asked one question.

"Was it your Papa?"

Suddenly, I was wide awake. I stood up and walked down the aisle, away from Kevin. I turned around with tears in my eyes once I reached the end.

"Yes," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Then I left the library and ran to my room, not looking back once as the tears ran down my face.

* * *

I know nothing about unrequited love interests (there's the biggest lie of the century). Okay, I mean I have no idea how Ashida should act because I've only had one boyfriend and... I'm just gonna stop rambling now *facepalm*


	6. Chapter 5: Something Off

Chapter 5: Something Off

Surrounding me were at least twenty members of the FOH. My objective was to push them back without hurting them but I couldn't seem to concentrate at all.

"Sorkana, watch your back!" Logan yelled at me from the observation bay causing laughter among three of the four teams up there.

Before I could dodge any type of attack from any direction, a stone came out of nowhere and nailed me in the head. The simulation slowly dissolved into the air as Logan made his way down from the deck.

"You're lucky you've had high marks all year from all your other teachers, kid," he grumbled to me as I rubbed my head and headed towards the door. "Laura, you're up!" he yelled as I went through the door.

I went into the locker room and closed my eyes as the steam from the showers cleaned my exposed "water skin". After I had changed back into my jeans and T-shirt, I made my way back into the hallway, not caring that I was skipping class.

"Ashida, why aren't you watching your teammates take their finals?" asked a British voice when I pushed the button for the elevator.

"Hey Ms. Frost," I sighed. "Ah'm just tired. Haven't been sleepin' real well this week."

"That's still no reason to skip class," she reprimanded me. "What's really wrong?" she asked in a softer tone.

I rubbed my eyes as the elevator finally reached us and I stepped in. Emma followed me and the elevator doors closed.

"It's... It's Kevin," I said after a moment, changing what I was originally going to say. "Last week, Ah had a nightmare and Kevin comforted me and then Ah just pushed him away." I shook my head as the elevator began to slow. "He won't talk ta me. Emma..." I started just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal none other than the subject of our conversation.

"Ms. Frost!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin, what are you doing out of class?" Emma demanded.

Kevin seemed to shuffle his feet. "I, uh, um, was avoiding someone," he finally answered as he looked down.

I felt my heart break as I hurried past him and towards the back doors of the school. I barely heard Emma's reply to Kevin or Kevin calling my name.

"Avoiding people hurts them..." Emma said, her voice dimming away as I put more distance between them and myself.

Once I was outside, I let my emotions out on the ground around me. I sucked out all the moisture from the concrete, what little there was, and threw it as hard as I could at the pool, letting go just before it touched the poisonous chlorine. I closed my eyes as I heard the loud splash of water hitting water.

I put my face in my hands, not realizing that someone was approaching me from behind.

"Are you alright?" a young, but far from innocent voice asked.

I nodded my head without turning around and started to walk off the concrete to the trees that had always hid me when I was hurt. I could feel the student following me through her displacement of the water in the ground. She followed me through the trees as I came to the small meadow that most people didn't know about.

"What do ya want?" I questioned the student harshly as I turned around. I immediately regretted my tone when I saw it was Craysi.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she defended herself.

I shook my head at this girl's attempt to get close to me. She had only known me a week and a half and so far I had done nothing to reciprocate her want for a friend. I thought she would take a hint but she still hadn't.

"Why would ya think Ah wasn't alright?" I asked her, trying to make up for my earlier harshness.

She played with the small braids in her hair as she answered, "You hit the pool and scared away the birds. I thought you were mad at someone."

I looked at the girl strangely. Most people would have run away once they saw me in a rage, but this young girl refused to give up on me. I knew she had been watching me sometimes and it gave me the chills but I figured it was harmless. I walked over to the girl and started leading her back to the school.

"Ah'm not mad at anyone, just a bit hurt," I spoke softly as we neared the tree border. Craysi slipped her hand into mine as we left the trees behind and walked towards the school.

"Why are you hurt?" she asked innocently

I sighed. I didn't feel completely comfortable telling her this but I needed to tell someone or else I was going to hurt myself.

"It's this guy," I started hesitantly. "We've been friends evah since we came here together and now when Ah see him with his girlfriend, Ah feel like mah heart's breakin'," I finished softly as I stopped walking. "Ah love him and it only took me four years ta figure it out."

"Well then I guess you need to tell him," Craysi said from the door leading inside. "After all, Kevin broke up with Cessily a few days ago. He's been avoiding her ever since," she continued over her shoulder as she walked inside and was lost from my view.

I looked after the young girl curiously. Two things came to my mind: One, now I knew Kevin wasn't avoiding me, and two, how had Craysi known I was talking about Kevin in the first place?

* * *

You will never guess the major twist in this story. *evil grin + evil chuckle* Please review?


	7. Chapter 6: Midnight Talks

Chapter 6: Midnight Talks

I woke up that night with another nightmare but managed not to scream. After I had gotten my heart rate back under control, I quietly left the room. Once I was in the hall, I let out a near silent sob. The nightmare had been almost identical to the last one but this time Emma had been there instead of my mother. And there had been a young girl no older than seven in the background smiling coldly at my tears.

I made my way downstairs but instead of going in the library, I went outside to my meadow. When I got to the meadow, it was empty but I could tell someone had been there. There were places in the grass that had slightly less water than the surrounding grass. I followed the trail until I came to one of the trees.

When I looked up in the trees, I actually stepped back. On the highest branch was the only other person that I had intentionally shown this place to.

"Hey," Kevin called down softly. He started to climb down but I just climbed up until we met in the middle of the branches.

"You didn't have to come up you know," he told me when we met up. I just smirked.

"Ah like comin' up here. But why're ya up here?" I asked, knowing he would see the double meaning of my question.

Kevin sighed. "I woke up around two from a nightmare I couldn't even remember. All I know is it was bad enough to wake up Calvin too. I came out for some air to clear my head but it isn't helping." He looked at me questioningly. "Was yours bad?"

I looked away as I described my nightmare to him. He didn't seem too surprised by the images I conjured up, making me guess he had seen it through our connection. When I fell silent he gently put his arm around my shoulders.

"At least we know your father can't get onto the grounds," he whispered. "At least not without raising hell with the security system," he joked.

I smiled at him in thanks before I pulled away.

"Do ya know what time it is?" I asked.

Kevin shook his head. "I'd wager a guess around four but it could be later."

I nodded and started to climb down. Kevin followed and soon we were sitting together next to the tree.

"Do ya think Emma or Jean could help us?" I whispered drowsily a while later. I felt Kevin put his arm around me again and I snuggled closer.

After a moment he answered. "I think we should at least tell them. That in itself could help us," he whispered back. I nodded my head as I fell back asleep in Kevin's arms.

. . . . .

I woke up still in Kevin's arms but now we were both laying down and he was asleep. I flashed back to our first night on the streets together. We were in the same positions we were in then: my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders with his head leaning against mine.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered startling me. I looked up into his face and saw his eyes were still closed. "We should probably head back before someone figures out we're gone."

I nodded and sadly pulled out of his embrace. I helped him stand up and then we set off towards the mansion.

"At least it's Saturday," I commented as we neared the building and saw someone in the kitchen. When we entered, that someone turned towards us with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning insomniacs," Calvin said as he finished buttering his toast. He took a place at the table before saying anything else. "You're lucky Logan was out all night, otherwise he would have given you both detention for sneaking out and probably making out."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kevin turn red and thanked whoever was watching over me that I couldn't blush. I instead looked towards Calvin questioningly.

"You wondering why I'm not upset?" he asked me. I gave him a small nod. He smirked. "Because you two are perfect for each other. I knew that when we started dating. Besides, now that you two are together, I can console Cessily over her break-up," he explained with a wink as he finished his toast and left.

I looked towards Kevin but he looked as stunned as I was. "Did everyone know but us?" I asked him. He gave a small grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't that how it usually goes?" he smiled even more as he hugged me and left the kitchen.

* * *

Still have no idea how relationships go but oh well. I would really like some input on that, not for personnal reasons but to help with writing about Ashida and Kevin. Please?


	8. Chapter 7: Misconceptions

Chapter 7: Misconceptions

The following Monday we had gym with Logan again and we had to spar with people on other teams.

All three of our teams arrived at the same time, even Sam who had been on time more often since I spoke with him. I smiled at Kevin as Logan read off the names of the fighters but my smile disappeared when he read off my name with Cessily's.

And then as luck would have it, Logan called us up first due to my ditching on Friday. Everyone else went up to the observation deck as Cessily and I went to the center of the room and prepared for whatever situation Logan would put us in.

"You better watch out, Carter," Cessily hissed at me from a few feet away before the room began to blur into a new setting.

Once the room settled, I couldn't see Cessily anywhere in the tall grass that surrounded me. I stood completely still as I listened for her.

"Over here," I heard a voice whisper from behind me. I turned, throwing up my hands, and prepared to fight but there wasn't anyone there.

"You've gotta be faster than that," it whispered from behind me again, this time familiar. I swung my hands towards the voice but there was still no one there.

Suddenly there was a crash to my left and Cessily came barreling out of the grass. Just in time, I threw up a wall and iced it so she wouldn't hit me. I turned and ran back a few feet and listened for her. I didn't hear her at all so I moved on and came to the end of the tall grass.

What I saw scared me. Logan had put us on a farm with a little house that was painted yellow.

"Come on Ashes," the voice said from in front of me and then it materialized into my father.

"No!" I shouted as I threw everything I had at him.

Suddenly the danger room was back to normal with Cessily seething from behind the wall I had made.

"That isn't fair! She didn't even fight!" she shouted as I dropped to my knees shaking. "I want a rematch!"

"Not today Kincaid!" Logan yelled at her as he came down with Kevin not far behind him. "Now get to the showers! Ford, take Sorkana to Jean." Kevin nodded as he pulled me to my feet and lead me out of the room.

"Ashida?" he asked me as we went down the hall to the infirmary.

I shook my head as I stopped. He stopped with me and pulled me into a hug.

_You can tell me,_ he said through our link. _I saw some of it but it didn't make any sense._

I held onto him as I told him everything I saw, not realizing that the only thing everyone had seen was the grass and me demolishing it.

_Ashida,_ Kevin started, _there wasn't a house or any farm. There was just some tall grass. Logan wanted to give you both a chance so he made it so you had to rely on your ears._

_But Ah really did see him,_ I said again. I was still shaking from the encounter so Kevin and I continued on to the infirmary.

When we entered, Jean was at the computer jotting down notes in one of the files she had on her desk.

"Kevin, Ashida, what's wrong?" she asked us as we came over to her desk.

I wasn't ready to speak and told Kevin as much, so he explained what he had seen and what I had seen. Afterwards Jean looked me over and I felt a gentle probe in my mind but she barely touched the surface before it was gone.

"Sorry," she said. "Can I look farther?"

I nodded and soon the probe was back and I tried not to let my defenses flare up at the intrusion. Jean was in my mind for barely a minute when she abruptly took a step back from me as she was forced out of my mind.

"Still got those walls." She smiled but I could tell it was a little forced. Even after four years of practice, Jean couldn't get into my mind like Emma could. Nor could she stay in my mind for more than a few minutes.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Did ya find anythin'?"

Jean shook her head and picked up the phone from her desk. "I think Emma should take a look," she told me as she dialed.

_Do ya think Ah'm goin' crazy? _I asked Kevin as Jean talked to Emma.

Kevin shook his head. _Why would you go crazy now, if ever? It's been five years since you last saw your father. It's probably just your nightmares bleeding over to when you're awake, _he reassured me.

I smiled in thanks before realizing Jean was watching us. She quickly turned away when Kevin and I looked at her. I flashed Kevin another grin. About two minutes later, Emma arrived in the infirmary.

Immediately, I could tell she was worried by the slight downturn of her lips and the raising of one of her eyebrows. As soon as she was through the door, she locked eyes with me and started looking at my memories of class.

"Ashida, how long have you been having these nightmares?" she asked quietly after she had seen the most recent nightmares.

"Off and on for a couple a weeks," I answered just as quietly. I avoided her eyes as I felt the disappointment radiate off of her.

"You should have informed Jean or myself when the nightmares started again," she said in a deceivably calm tone. I chanced a look at her face. She was definitely disappointed.

"Sorray," I mumbled looking away again.

"You've been having nightmares?" Jean asked.

I nodded. "They're all usually 'bout the same: just Papa hurtin' someone Ah care 'bout and then Ah wake up," I explained.

"Not the last one," Emma reminded me.

"The only difference in that one was the little girl," I agreed. "Ah've nevah met someone like her that Ah can remember."

Emma studied my face for a moment before nodding. "Alright. We need to find out how your father is giving you these nightmares again."

"But he can't get in the school," I interrupted. "He only gave meh the nightmares when he was gonna get meh."

"He's not going to get you," Kevin said quietly. I looked at him and saw a bit of anger in his eyes. I could feel it in my mind too. I squeezed his hand.

"Maybe he's goin' through someone else's mind?" I thought aloud.

"Like a signal router? Possibly... But that would be very difficult unless they were working with him," Jean added on.

"His ability may have also grown. In your dream, did he get through your shields easily?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "Every time."

Emma nodded as if my answer confirmed something. "He may have been subconsciously showing you he has gotten stronger. In either case, you will need to strengthen your shields."

I slowly nodded my head. "Will you help me?" I asked her.

Emma gave me a small smile. "Of course."

* * *

Yay, Johnason has an accomplice. Can anyone guess who it is?


	9. Chapter 8: Phoning Home

Chapter 8: Phoning Home

I rubbed my eyes as the kitchen phone rang in my hand. This was the second time today I had called, hanging up the first time when I realized how early it was in Arizona. After another two rings, someone picked it up.

"Hello?" asked a timid voice of a little girl.

"Hey, is that yah Lyly?" I replied to my younger foster sister.

"Ashida! How are you? Are you and Summer gonna come home soon?" Lyly quickly questioned in the way that only a young child could and still be understood.

"Whoa, slow down there kitten. Ah'm doin' alright, we should be home as soon as normal exams are over, and is Mom 'round?" I cut in and replied. "How're the boys and Gabe?"

"Mommy's in town with Nic and Kenji's in the backyard with Daddy. He's trying to teach Kenji American football. I still say it's a lost cause." Lyly paused as a door opened in the background. "Mommy!" I heard her say away from the phone. Next the phone was put down while Lyly probably went to hug Sara. Then the phone was picked up again.

"Hello, I'm sorry Lyly put down the phone on you but we just got back. May I ask who's speaking?" came the voice of a boy maybe a little older than Lyly.

"Nik, it's meh, Ashida," I replied with a grin. "Yah sound real grown up when yah talk like that. How're yah?"

"Oh hi Ashida. I'm fine. School's finally over with and Lyly is really glad to have me and Kenji at home during the day again. Did you want to talk to Mom?"

"Yeah, that's actually why Ah called," I answered.

"Alright." Nik called Sara to the phone before saying a quick good bye.

"Hello Ashida, how is everything?" Sara asked me.

"Um, everythin's alright except mah nightmares 'gain," I replied back. "Ah think Ah should wait tah come back this year, just a week or so, so that Emma can help meh out with strengthenin' mah shields."

"If both you and Emma think that is wise, I'll break the bad news to the little ones," Sara answered with a sigh. "Do you have any idea how you're getting them again?"

"All of us have some ideas but we aren't sure yet. Ah just don't wanna put ya'll in danger," I said trying not to let my voice shake.

"Ashida, did something in the nightmares scare you?" Sara asked quietly as a door shut on her side of the phone.

"... Yeah. Papa got to all ya'll and... Yah..." I stopped talking, unable to tell Sara what happened to her the first time.

"Oh, Ashida," she whispered. "You stay at the institute with Emma as long as it takes to stop him. He should be forced to feel his own torture, the bastard," she seethed.

There was a knock from Sara's side of the phone and then I heard a familiar voice in the background.

"It's Ashida, Honey. Do you want to say anything?" Sara said to Gabe. "Alright, I'll tell her and then I'll come help in a minute. Gabe says he loves you both and that the kids really want you and Summer to come home soon," she told me. "Is Summer still going to come home the weekend after finals?"

"Ah think so. When Ah talked tah her 'bout it, she seemed tah really want tah come home an' see all the kids," I answered. "Ah gotta go, it's almost curfew and Ah don't wanna get in trouble."

"Okay. Good luck on the finals and tell Summer the same. I love you," Sara finished.

"Ah will and Ah love yah tah Mom," I answered before ending the call. I put the phone back in its cradle and left the kitchen, turning the light off as I went. Behind me in the other doorway was a young girl with bouncy blond hair and a smirk on her face.

* * *

I'm gonna explain these people real quick because half of them won't be in _Merry X-mas_.

Sara and Gabriel (Gabe) adopted Ashida three years previous. Sara has the same ability as Ashida but it isn't natural. She had a dormant X gene that would not have manifested but it did when she and her friends were exposed to deadly radiation. Gabe is also a mutant but his gift is natural. He's also part of the reason that Sara and her friends lived through the radiation exposure. His ability is healing, like Josh/Elixer. Gabe and Sara do not have any children of their own.

Kenji is their adopted son from Japan. He tested positive for the X gene when he was born and his parents gave him up for it. Sara and Gabe adopted him without knowing if his X gene would ever manifest. He is twelve in this story and his dormant abilities never manifested.

Nikolai (Nik) and Lylyana (Lyly) are from Russia, are the only kids that are biologically related, and are only two and a half year apart. Their parents were mutants that gave them to a human family so they would be safe. When Lyly's powers (she's a firestarter) began manifesting at a young age (three), she and her brother ran were found by an unnamed SHIELD agent (probably Natasha) and brought back to the United States. Sara and Gabe happily accepted them into their family. Lyly is six in this story and Nik is eight, almost nine. His abilities have not yet manifested.

If you have any questions on my characters, please ask them. I like telling other's about them.


End file.
